


【R-游了】命运的囚徒

by zisnothing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: 是阿久老师约的稿！！！非常感谢阿久老师厚爱！人鱼藤木游作x魔女鸿上了见
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 7





	【R-游了】命运的囚徒

【R-游了】命运的囚徒

「0」关于人鱼的童话

“……海魔女生活在非常寒冷的、某两大板块交接处的狭缝深处，是极其黑暗而恐怖的未知世界。据说她是介于人鱼和海妖之间的生物，因为面目丑陋而常年戴面具示人，如果和她对视的话，连灵魂都会被吞噬……”

“……勇敢的人鱼王子为了前往陆地迎娶深爱的小公主，不顾一切，到狭缝中请求魔女赐予他双腿……魔女说需要一件贵重的宝物来交换……”

这是在人鱼族里人尽皆知的悲剧童话，失去声音也未能与挚爱结婚的王子最后成为了泡沫。

世界上真的有海魔女吗？大家都支吾着不肯直面回答，若说‘没有’的话大可直接否认，若说‘有’的话……那有谁真正见过吗？没有人鱼承认自己是见过魔女的，毕竟与邪恶生物进行交易、这样的事情说出来、恐怕会遭受到大家的排斥。人鱼是以光明自居的生物，谈及邪物时大多非常不屑。

世界上真的有把鱼尾变成双腿的办法吗？肯定有，千百年来不断出现许多关于人类与人鱼的爱情故事，只不过大多都是以悲剧收尾。成年人鱼们总是避开这个话题，并且教导心怀幻想的幼年人鱼们不要误入歧途。

藤木游作很小的时候就听过这个故事，他也试过偷偷游去海底的狭缝中寻找魔女，只不过都无功而返。他害怕漆黑的海洋深处，也害怕吞噬灵魂的魔女，但是比起恐惧，却有不得不向魔女请求的愿望。

所以，游作想，即使会变成泡沫也没关系。

童话里的王子最后是幸福的，王子怀着爱意、被小公主深爱着而死去，即便无法缔结婚姻而一同殉情，但是心意却彼此互相认可。在死去的那刻，王子与公主一定都是幸福的。

生命就如烟火和太阳，人生的意义不是以长短衡量。像烟火那样努力地飞到高空，短暂地闪亮后成为灰烬，旁人叹息它转瞬即逝，但对于烟火而言也是一种幸福。有人的一生漫长得像是太阳，有人的一生短暂如花火，各自的人生都有各自的意义。

「1」勇气、魔女、执迷不悟

时间过去许多年，在靠近极圈的阴冷海底裂缝深处，漆黑的世界中，人鱼找到了魔女。与传说中丑陋的海魔女不太一样，这位是汉诺魔女，也带着不知道什么材料的面具。一头红发耀眼，柔软地随着水流飘动，身上穿着件泛着鳞光的贴身白衣，肩上两条青绿的海草丝带，带着红色图案的白手套，黄铜耳饰轻轻摇摆，修长的鱼尾和优雅的鳍使她看起来更像是王公贵族之流。若非举止间带着狂妄邪气，真教人难以相信她是魔女。

游作不小心看到了她金黄色的无瞳双眼，呆呆地愣了好一会才意识到自己灵魂还在，没有被吞噬。魔女不让他进门，环抱双臂挡在门口，她身后的小屋像一个宝库，大大小小的魔法球和椭圆形的镜子，各式珍奇宝物，还有一个非常漂亮的大扇贝，那一定是魔女的寝榻。

汉诺魔女开口说话的时候却是年轻男人低沉的声音，原来前代魔女早已辞世多年，只是没人知道而已。

自称是revolver的魔女问他，“你为什么想去陆地？”

“我想去找一个人类……”

十年前，游作还是幼年人鱼的时候，曾经在浅海中被人类捕捉。他被秘密关押在某个科研所内，终日锁在有特殊溶液的玻璃缸内，遭受到非常可怕的实验。他几度想要自尽都没有成功，垂死间隐约有人在鼓励他活下去。那是一个小孩的声音，一直在温柔地鼓励着他，甚至半夜时偷偷伸手进缸内给他喂食，游作被虐待得神智不清，还不小心咬伤人类小孩的手，然而对方没有生气。这样的鼓励和陪伴令他咬牙渡过最黑暗的阶段，直到最终获救。

如果没有那个人类小孩的安慰，他是无法活到被救回大海的那一天。从那时候起他就一直想上岸寻找十年前给予他勇气的人，所以游作需要人类的双腿。

魔女嗤之以鼻，“十年前的人，你连他的名字和长相都不知道，从何找起？”

游作说，“我还记得那个温柔的音色。”人鱼露出向往的神情，在这十年里，他无数次在脑海中重复那个人类的声音，甚至重金换到一件能备份记忆的宝物，他将这段记忆存在其中，反复重温。

魔女还是不同意，“记忆是不可靠的，更何况人类成年后的声音与幼时不同。”

“可是、可——我还有一面特殊的镜子，拿着镜子念咒语之时就能够看到过去在那边停留过的人、以及他现在的面貌。”游作执意想去陆地，他拉住魔女的双手，“只要我达到曾经被关押的地方，我就可以知道他长什么样……拜托了——”

“不行，你想死吗？去了也找不到的，别再来了，回家好好念书上学吧。”魔女把这个未成年的笨蛋人鱼赶出魔女的领地。陆地上与人类社会的危险，根本不是人鱼能够想象到的。

但是此后每天，游作都准时出现在魔女的住所前。

有时候来得太早，虽然魔女的住处白天黑夜没有区别，但外面的世界都还是日出前呢。魔女的房门紧闭，里面传来轻微的响动，游作就坐到礁石上等着。偶尔有好奇心大发的时候，他偷偷从细窄的门缝往里看，就看到打开的大贝壳中，魔女正半坐着，将珍珠挂在自己的尾鳍上。

白色的尾鳍看起来不像是一个魔女该有的样子，太圣洁了。游作数了数，revolver尾鳍上的洞，一共有十个。只有其中一个洞挂着珍珠饰品，温润地折射着一旁夜明珠的光。

藤木游作每天都去找魔女，所以逐渐看到魔女的各种姿态，有卸去所有装饰的，有对镜穿衣的，也有正吟唱咒术的时刻，不过那头耀眼的红发总是被仔细地打理起来。游作像是把这件事情当成了习惯，每天都往那个黑漆漆的海沟去，守在魔女的小屋外等开门，他太不善言谈，时常坐在那些个魔法球之间一言不发，或盯着魔女发呆，或盯着不知道什么地方，等待对方答应他的请求。

revolver吟咒时会坐在屋顶上，周遭就随着他的声音而一阵一阵发光，逐渐亮起。

海底的礁石上透出蓝色的纹路组成蛟龙形状，鱼群亮着通透的红光，地衣也影影绰绰地亮着，整个黑暗的深海世界在吟唱中变成孤独的美景。他的歌声不像海妖优美，也不像人鱼的歌声婉转，带着一种厚重而神秘的情绪。游作在听魔女吟唱的时候忽然有一种很难过的感觉，他不太会言辞上的掩饰，只能突兀地用一种小心翼翼的语气说出直白的话，“你的嗓子怎么了？”

魔女停下吟唱，泛着淡光的鱼群从他身边四散游开，原来魔女曾经也去过陆地，代价是他的声音在成年后便只能低沉，那些优美轻柔的音色都作为‘代价’失去了。

这就是不能反悔的永远失去的代价。

游作忍不住问，“你、你是不是那个人……就是…故事里以声音换双腿的王子…？”

revolver的神情闪过一瞬间的惊诧，又在他的后半句话中归为平静，“不。”

人鱼觉得自己好像看到魔女刚才流露出欣喜的神色，但来不及追问，就被魔女用洋流驱逐到海沟之外。

「2」贝壳床

藤木游作每天都去深海的裂缝里，渐渐也会和魔女聊其他的话题，他还是不擅长交谈，经常说话间就被对方轰走了。魔女喜怒无常，高兴时与他多说几句，不高兴的话就晾着他或者直接逐客。不过大多时候还是愿意和游作说话的，他们也许成为了朋友。

“你为什么知道我的名字？”游作帮他把某种金属捣碎装进药品瓶内。

revolver把不同种的植物放进每个瓶子中，封好瓶口，摆放在药橱里，“因为我是魔女啊，这么简单的事情当然知道。”

“这样……是不是所有事情对你来说都很简单？”

“除了‘我自己的事情’，其他都很容易。”魔女把指尖的魔药粉末擦到游作的手背上，粉末就自动汇聚成一个发光三角形符号，紧接着不断变成各种形状，蛟龙海豚鲨鱼乌贼巨鲸飞鸟走兽房子跑车……最后光芒逐渐暗淡稳定，在他的手背上形成一个淡红色的人鱼尾。“你不想要的话就用那边的抹布擦掉。”

游作没有擦掉手背上的图案，“谢谢你……但…我真的、真的很想找到当年救过我的人类。”

“换个愿望。”revolver拿着一根树枝对着瓶瓶罐罐敲打，清脆的撞击声汇聚成乐章。

“我想要有人类的双腿。”

“藤木，我不介意把你直接送回家，老家是在亚热带对吧？把经度纬度报上来。”

人鱼委屈闭嘴，伸手将手背上的粉末擦到魔女的衣摆，然后推开面前的大大小小水晶球，环臂趴在桌上叹气。魔女才不会惯着小屁孩，手上的动作不停，余光也没有多分给小人鱼。游作安静地趴着，不知什么时候就睡着了，呼吸声很和缓，耳后到脖颈的鱼鳃有规律地扇合着，魔女为他披上外套。

日落后许久，藤木游作才朦朦胧胧地睡醒，大抵是担心他把手臂枕麻，魔女把他平放在沙发上，还盖着一件外套。他坐起身，魔女正抱着一个水晶球半靠在贝壳床上，慵懒的姿态。

察觉已经是夜晚后，人鱼再一次倒回沙发，很没底气地开口，“今晚…可能要在你这里叨唠一夜…”

“不回家？”

“有点…不是很想……天黑后…危险…”他很小声解释，故意字句含糊不清。

revolver好像偷偷笑了，把水晶球放回桌上，然后向他游过来，俯视着，“怕黑可以直说。”

“…没有…怕黑……”

游作和魔女对视几秒，真奇怪，不知从什么时候起，他已经不恐惧和魔女对视了。金黄的眼瞳是很少见，但也格外美丽，而且魔女似乎还不想吞噬掉他的灵魂。人鱼放肆地用目光打量着汉诺魔女的双眼和面具，几乎想透过面具看看魔女的五官。

“revolver，我可以看看你的脸吗？”

被冒犯的魔女用鱼尾扇过他的尾巴尖儿，“你这样非常失礼。”

revolver转过身，回到自己的贝壳床上，大扇贝微微合拢，只能看到魔女的腰和尾部。藤木游作没有意识到他在做什么，就撑靠着沙发、直勾勾地盯着魔女的腰。

对于一个雄性人鱼而言，这样的腰会不会太细了？还有臀部的形状好像也太圆翘……游作只是单纯地在思考魔女的种族和性别，也不觉得自己的想法有多下流。他还傻乎乎地看着魔女的细腰，直到魔女将上身的短衣脱下，现出裸露的腰窝的肌肤时，才后知后觉自己应该算在偷窥别人更衣。

魔女披上一件轻薄的短纱衣，肯定是极贵的上品，并不是从人类世界买的普通货，那些纱会随着他的动作柔和地折射出流光。贝壳打开，露出revolver的背影，中领的薄纱使他平时被高领包裹的优美脖颈裸露在外，一条丝带勾在腰间，束得更显他腰细。魔女转过身，面罩已经被纱巾取代，平时会被遮住的眉毛也裸露在外。

藤木游作觉得魔女真好看，即使从未见面全貌，光是看那副眉眼，他也认为revolver的真容会非常俊俏。

revolver和他对上目光，稍微有点害羞地避开，卸去耳环的耳垂上是两个小小的洞。

“过来睡吧，晚上降温后会很冷。”

魔女为他让出半边的贝壳床，游作想拒绝，但怕拂了对方的好意。就磨磨蹭蹭过去，心想只是普通地暂住一晚而已。

他坐在贝壳床边，床垫软软地塌陷下去，非常舒服的感觉。游作本欲说点什么缓解气氛，结果目光瞄到revolver的纱衣领口开得很深，可以看到胸肌乳沟，纱衣面料很透，连乳首似乎都能隐约看清。他顿时忘词，目光粘在魔女胸前，顺着衬衣中线往下看，还可以看到一点很可爱的肚脐，再往下是——

revolver扯过被子盖住自己的下腹，“不许看，睡了。”

但是游作已经看到魔女的生殖腔入口的那道缝隙隐约一开一合的样子，他也挺害羞的，急急忙忙地道歉，连衬衣都不好意思脱。revolver不想和他多说，自己躺在床的里侧，背对着他，给他留了一半被子，游作就和衣而卧，慢慢地拉开被子钻进去。

扇贝缓缓地闭合，床内的空间就暗下来，床非常柔软。人鱼族是日落而息、日出而做的生物，游作躺在那里就觉得困意十足，但是穿着衬衣只觉得束缚。他躺了一会，觉得revolver应该也还没有睡着，“不好意思，那个，我想脱掉衣服可以吗？保证不会碰到你。”

“嗯。”魔女还是背对着他，“我给你拿一件睡衣？”

游作立刻想到revolver那件薄得要命的纱衣，心想这种睡衣穿着还不如不穿，“不用吧，我平时就是喜欢裸睡。”他重新躺好，和魔女背对背，二人都刻意睡在床的两端，非常安分地，很快就入睡了。

夜里，游作梦见自己回到小时候，偷偷靠近人类的轮船，看到船尾上站着一个小男孩。这个梦很快变化，他模糊地梦见小男孩长大的样子，人鱼和人类在海滩上幽会。而后场景变化，夜晚的海面泛着蓝光，魔女和他凑在一起，浑身赤裸。

期间他惊醒，发现自己竟然抱着revolver温热的身体，头靠在很柔软的地方，还没睁眼仔细看就又睡过去了。

梦还在继续，非常混乱的场景，梦里他坐在高中教室里切海藻，课间出去找人，怎么找着找着就换地方了。长大后的小男孩出现在他原来的家里，一个简易的海底溶洞，没有像样的床和家具，人类就坐在他腿上。应该是在聊天……但不知道为什么，游作觉得自己的下腹愈来愈热。他感觉生殖器正探出体内，人鱼的生殖器只在交配的时候才会探出头，不知道怎么了，人类的身体贴着他的身体，就……很舒服而茫然，最后非常舒畅到达头脑空白的境地，昏沉沉地结束美梦。

藤木游作第二天醒来的时候已经不早了，床上只有他一个人，魔女正在屋外吟唱他没听过的曲子。人鱼翻了个身，习惯性地抱住被子赖床，几秒后猛地坐起身掀开被子往里看——无事发生。不是梦遗。但是他还是觉得难为情，随便套了衬衫就出去和魔女道别。

“别来了。”revolver看也不看他。

“不是那个意思，我说的‘再见’是指明天见。我还会来找你的，放心吧。”

魔女的声音起来格外不高兴，“你梦见谁了？一晚上都在说梦话。”

“啊——？只是……梦见给我勇气的那位人类。”

「3」咒语、轻飘飘的代价、如愿以偿

他们相处的日子持续进行，游作还是每天都来拜访魔女，只不过他没有再在那里过夜。魔女时常会告诉他关于陆地的见闻，相应的，游作就告诉他自己的计划，从哪里登岸，再沿着哪条路线追寻线索。沿途的住所和对应天气变化要如何穿衣，注意不能暴露自己的人鱼身份。他单方面地列出自己的安排，revolver不回答，偶尔在他搞错时才出声纠正。

夏天的时候人鱼游作与魔女初遇，转眼就到冬天。他的计划表和注意事项也一遍一遍地检查过，每日帮魔女封装魔药瓶也接近尾声。

在新年的前一天，最后一个空瓶被封装完毕，终于，魔女revovler主动向人鱼游作开口，“你还想去陆地吗？”

“想。”

“哪怕找不到那个人类？”

“我会找到的。所以我一定要去陆地。”游作很庄严地，几乎像是在宣誓。

魔女仿佛在轻轻地笑着，他告诉游作，需要用一样很贵重的东西来换一双人类的腿。

小人鱼太高兴了，他把家中所有贵重的物品一一描述，但魔女都不需要。会唱歌的夜明珠有什么了不起？能够涌出星星的海螺壳有什么用？可以把石头变成金子的咒语——魔女当然也知道。诸如此类，他所说的一切都不被接受，魔女什么都不缺。就连他最贵重的魔镜，对方也有一块，还比他的更大。

终于到要日落时分，魔女定时准备逐客，人鱼拉住他的手苦苦哀求。

revolver果真没有再把他赶出去。

魔女什么都不缺，但唯独有一件东西拥有的力量足以让魔女点头。他告诉游作，你只需要付出一句话的价格就够了，只不过从今往后一年内你都再无法说出这句话。

他把纸条和一管药剂递给小人鱼，喝下药剂，清晰地念出这句话，第二天日出的时候就可以拥有双腿，但一年后必须带着更贵重的东西来续约，不然会变回原型，若无法及时回到海中，即可能脱水而死。

“当然，不愿意的话，你现在就可以离开了。”

太阳渐渐落下，游作沉默地看着那张纸条，又看着魔女，对方正半卧在贝壳床上，把饰品从尾巴尖上逐一卸下，这样的氛围像极了他曾经和魔女共眠的夜晚。

游作把药剂一饮而尽，在魔女的注视中念出了那句代价。

「4」执念

人鱼游作告别了相处半年多的魔女，上岸后他用海底的部分奇珍异宝在当铺换了一笔钱，沿着幼时出事的海域的海岸线一路寻访。

陆地的四季分明，所谓的人间就是这样繁荣而烟火缭绕的地方。有揽括色轮所有颜色的各种鲜花植物，有五味齐全的豪宴，有肉体欢愉的三十六种方法，有灯火，有高楼大厦，有各式瑰丽，是很好，人间比海中更热闹。但是他全都无心观看品味，游作一直匆忙在找当年救过他的男孩，没来得及享受，他路过所有繁荣，直至街头行道树从枯到绿再纷纷掉光了叶子，也没来得及仔细看看人间美景。

深夜停下喘气时，他想起魔女。一直孤独地隐居的魔女，现在如何了呢，会有新的人鱼帮他把金属磨碎装瓶吗……不知为何，他怀念revolver的吟唱和相处时的种种。等找到人类后，再回到海中时，他想邀请魔女一同来陆地上体验人类的生活，revolver应该会喜欢人类发明的奇妙乐器、也会喜欢人类创造的龙。

一年的时间转眼即要到了，可是藤木游作的追查却卡在最后一步。

线索把他指引向南方的海港，但此时出发去南方的话、就来不及在一年期限前回到魔女的小屋。游作本可以先续约再继续搜查，然而他等不及了，他等了十年，等不及十天。

他已经得知当年实验室里唯一的人类小孩的名字：鸿上了见，现在就差还不知道样貌……应该就是如他推测的，在被捕前，看到的甲板上的小孩。只剩最后的一步，他想知道自己的假设是正确、还是拯救他的另有其人。

在一年的最后一天夜里，他来到破废的实验室，没有水的标着001的鱼缸碎了大半，各处已经爬满蜘蛛网。

他拿出人鱼特制的魔镜，念出咒语的时候可以从镜子里看到这里过去停留过的人、以及那个人现在的面貌。游作端着那面镜子，离开海水太久，那镜子已经宛若蒙尘似的模糊，他从中看到自己幼时的模样、还有其他的人鱼、一些穿着长大衣的人类……以及一个不合时宜出现在这里的人类小孩。

他见过那个孩子，在进入捕鱼网前，他曾经偷偷趁着夜色出现在轮船旁边和那把头探出护栏的小男孩互相打量。这也是他反复梦回的记忆之一。

男孩从口袋里掏出食物，他不够高，偷偷搬了凳子，踩在上面，手从投食口伸进去。“醒醒……听、听得到我说话吗？这是可以吃的……吃吧…要记住绝对不可以放弃……记得思考三点…”

游作那时已经因过度实验而患上眼疾，视物模糊，吃东西时总是不小心咬伤对方手指。人类的血其实不好吃，但游作却觉得，是非常甜美的味道、给予他勇气的人类的血液比任何食物都更好吃。他吃的时候狼吞虎咽，甚至故意多咬几口，吃完会舔舔对方的伤处。

人鱼能够滴泪成珠，只不过人鱼的泪腺并不发达，极少有哭泣之时。游作曾特意流出一滴眼泪，将那颗珍珠塞进小孩的手中以表示感激。

魔镜里的画面模糊起来，即将显现出男孩现在的样子：幼稚的轮廓被一个鲜艳的形象取代。

游作瞪大了眼睛，他不会认错的，那就是魔女，尽管没有面具，尽管他是第一次见到revolver摘下面具的样子。一双薄唇，嘴角微挑，非常自信而傲慢的露齿笑，脖子上的腮扇合着。画面再次变化，红发魔女变成白发的人类青年，温柔地看着游作的方向，仿佛隔着魔镜与他对视。

新年钟声响彻在空气之中，没有双腿支撑的人鱼倒在布满灰尘碎石肮脏的地上，鱼鳃在空气里徒劳开合，他还抱着镜子端详魔女的面容，一次次念出咒语，好让这个形象停留久一点，又哈出气在镜面上，想将这幅眉眼看得清晰。

以往和revolver相处时的细节都浮现在他眼前，过往的种种在他脑海中回放，远处传来人们庆祝新年的烟花接连的炸响声。

结束了。

「5」魔女的自白

去年，久违的被敲响房门后，我第一眼就认出藤木游作，当年羸弱的小人鱼，如今长得帅气又健康。他没有认出我，开口第一句话就是说想去陆地。我欣喜而震惊，听到他是想去找‘当年给予他勇气之人’时，我砰砰直跳的心就平静下来。他不可能在陆地上找到那个人，因为，我就在他的面前。

不能将当年的事情告诉任何人，不能以真面目示人，不能把真正的名字说出来，这是我与前代魔女的约定，也是身为魔女的诅咒。当有人发现我真实身份时，诅咒就可以解开，然而没有人会想到，魔女并非生来就是魔女。

为了弥补父亲犯下的错误，我付出自己身为人鱼的美妙音色，得到身为魔女的力量。相应的，我无法再离开这里，直到有人能替代我、或者解开魔女的诅咒。

“藤木游作。”

人鱼少年因为被叫到名字而抬起头，很戒备而期待地看着我。他害怕身为魔女的我，也在期冀我能满足他的想法。但是出于一部分对他的担心、毕竟人类社会的危险性极大、一部分我自己的私心——不想轻易就满足他。

藤木游作还不知道魔女是不能真正拒绝他人的许愿，一个劲地拜托我帮助他。他说自己有多么想找到给他勇气的人、有多么怀念、多么惦记的时候，我的心就会涌出酸涨感和隐秘的甜意。十年，游作还记得。

我不希望他一直沉溺于过往，却无法控制自己贪婪地享受每天他的拜访。原先日复一日相似的生活因为游作的介入而变得不同，他执着地想要说服我的样子也非常可爱，有时连衣服扣子都会上下对错，就这样有点傻乎乎地等我给他开门，还自以为悄悄地从门缝中注视着我。

“我想找给予我勇气的人类。他让我能够活下去，他教会我生存，他给过我力量，所以不论如何，我都想找到他。”

就在你面前啊。

“如果他还被关在那里，或者关在什么地方，我要救他出去。这十年里我一直这么想。”

每当游作这样直抒胸臆，激烈地说出这些话时，我都忍不住暗自气恼到将他赶走。我既想、又不愿意听这些话。你要找的人就是我，为什么认不出？

我也想过自私地永远留住藤木游作，只要不答应他的愿望，他就得每天都来。但也担心，万一他真的放弃怎么办。我借着他睡觉的时候，企图让他回忆起十年前的事情，如果他能够认出我的话……然而、完全没想到——！！他居然做了春梦。后半夜紧紧抱着，勃起的性器乱蹭着，还说出‘喜欢’那样的梦话。

我是身为魔女的revolver，并不是随便哪里来的娼妓，和游作也不过是普通关系，我救过他，也觉得他是有趣的朋友，但帮他撸管——绝对不可能的，于是藤木游作就自己顶到射在纱质睡衣上，一副美梦中心满意足的神情。最后……我还是不得不屈尊给他擦干净身体，将那还没有成年的人鱼阴茎按回他体内。

第二天，游作说自己梦到的是给予他勇气的人类。

……藤木游作竟然是怀着那样的心思、对曾经的我。

「6」人鱼的自白

我一直在寻找救过我的人类，从而错过了很多。

和魔女相处时，因为我心不在焉，总是惦记着去陆地的事，而没好好享受与他度过的日子。他总是一边看着我，一边说，“不可能，你去了陆地也找不到，放弃吧。”但是越是被这样子打击，我就兴致就越高，我相信自己的毅力总有一天会打动revolver。

revolver不是坏人。明白这一点后我就喜欢看着他的眼睛发呆。他的瞳色非常罕见，被问到为什么是这样的颜色时，说是因为家族遗传。他是来自某个特殊的种族，外貌会随着年龄而变，就连发色瞳色都会变，在陆地和海里的样子也不一样。那么他在陆地上是怎么样的？魔女没有回答我的第二个问题。

由于幼年受创，我丢失了部分的记忆，不知道自己的家族，也不擅长和其他人鱼打交道。我只是希望能找到拯救过我的人、好好报答他，如果凶手还活着世上的话再去复仇，人生的意义和方向都是我从来没有考虑过的。魔女说我不能总是看着过去，要学会思考未来。

我的未来计划就是想找到当年给予我勇气的人类。

“这些之后呢？”魔女问我。

我不知道。

于是我也反问魔女关于未来的打算，revolver竟然也不知道。在到陆地后，我时常在想着这个问题，顺便也帮他想想。他总不能当一辈子魔女吧？好像除我之外，其他人鱼也不敢来找他许愿。既然我们都不知道未来的形状，不如之后一起寻找吧，新的梦想或者目标……之类的。

比起冷寂黑暗的海底，我觉得他也应该来看看人类世界，魔女说自己以前也到过陆地上，那么他也见过这么多形形色色的景像吗？是不是也被人类的食物烫过嘴……有一种介于半球形和四棱锥之间的白色食物，外面很软，咬开后会有汤汁滋出来。我一个人吃的时候就不小心被弄脏衣物，很麻烦的食物，我也想看revolver被汤汁溅到后苦恼的样子。

白天我沿着海港四处打听，夜晚就泡在便宜旅店的浴缸中，一边理清思路，一边不由自主地想念revolver。大抵因为他是我唯一的朋友，再往前的话，我觉得和那个人类男孩应该也算朋友吧。

人鱼的身体也和人类有点相似，我上岸后才知道自己正处于人类所说的青春期阶段，也就是很容易乱做梦的年龄。曾经我偶尔梦遗时都是梦着救过我的人类……想象着模糊的形象，不自觉地就……但是和魔女共眠后，我总是克制不住自己的目光，revolver的身体，他的耳垂，就连戴着手套的手都非常吸引我。我看过一次他脱下手套的样子，指间的蹼和人类一样几乎没有，在右手背上有一个红色的三角形。后来就梦过被他的手握住，那真的、简直愧对我们的友谊！我懊恼自己怎么会做这样的梦——却继续一次接着一次梦见他的躯体、并且在梦里亵渎魔女。

上岸后也做过几次这样的梦。我查了资料，据说是因为没有对象，然后太少发泄导致的。我确实对付不来那种事情，在海里的时候就搞不来自己的生殖器，每次都是等身体自己平静，上岸后，我觉得人类的身体也太过直白……人鱼的生殖器还比较含蓄，为什么人类的就完全裸露在外……这种事情阻碍着我专心追寻。

陆地上的时间比海中更快，兜兜转转的寻找中，一年即将到头。我想早点寻找到救过我的人，也想早点完成自己的愿望然后回到海中。

我计划好在最后一天的时候回到海中，但是没想到由于大雪封路，被耽误一天的行程，明知道这样极其危险，明知道时间有可能不够，我还是觉得自己能够完成。

看到魔镜中的revolver时，我已经无法思考了，倒在地上，感受缺氧带来的晕眩。

想和revolver道歉，临走前和他说过还会再去找他，但这个约定再也无法完成。

「7」重逢

一个很长很长的梦，前所未有的安眠。

游作再醒来的时候已经是白天了，他被放置在半破的鱼缸中，里面盛了水，可以尝出来这是自来水兑盐的假海水，小型打氧机嗡嗡工作着，不断往水中打氧，气泡咕噜咕噜然后破裂。人鱼本能地想舒展身体，但忘记身体已经从双腿变成鱼尾，一个不小心就把打氧机掀翻在地。

有人坐在旁边办公椅上，看到他醒来，椅子嘎吱一声，那人侧过头，冷冷地瞥着游作，一双眼尾上挑浓睫蓝眸的眼睛里，是在生气，也有别的什么。

「8」与魔女交尾

“revolver……”

变成人类模样的魔女非常好看，游作捧住他伸进鱼缸中的手，亲吻着红色的纹身，人鱼现在才看出来纹身是为了掩盖被撕咬后留下的疤痕。魔女肯定不高兴，闷闷地，不论游作说什么他都不回答。

游作把头一半探出水面，保持大部分腮在水中的状态，“revolver，我……还可以再有人类的腿吗？可以再向你许愿一次吗？因为我想——”他其实要说想和revolver一起看看陆地的风景，但是后半句没说出来就被revolver打断。

“——你还想变成人类。”revolver生气了，“好啊。但是你要用更贵重的东西来交换。”

“不、等一下、我是想——”

“怎么，害怕了吗？现在反悔还来得及。”

“没有害怕，我只是——”

“来做爱吧，以这个为交换，你可以再拥有一年的双腿。”魔女打断他的话，从办公椅上站起来，优雅利索地褪开自己的衣服，暴露出光滑细腻的肌肤。游作的思路被他搅乱，盯着魔女的胴体，一时怔怔地说不出话。revolver穿得很单薄，不到一分钟就浑身赤裸，双手扒在玻璃缸侧沿，轻巧地翻入缸中，与游作挤在一起。

他的手掌和大腿都被锋利的鱼缸边缘划上，血液在水中稀释成淡淡的粉红色，变淡，肉眼分辨不出。但处于水中的游作瞬间就感知到，香甜的气息扩散开。人鱼抱着他，脸蹭着脸，肉贴着肉，只是抱着，不懂做别的事情。

revolver推开他，浮出水面换气。啊，魔女现在是人类，游作才想到revolver无法在水中呼吸。他头靠在revolver胸口，听对方的心跳声，这样柔软的触感，是不是在那夜也经历过。

“了见。”游作在水里说话，气泡冒出一大串，“我想问你愿不愿意和我一起到陆地上看看……就是…你应该会喜欢……”

被他叫出本名的魔女流下泪水。游作把他拉回水里，以口对口的方式为他渡氧气。“陆地上，有很多你都没有见过的东西，我想你应该会喜欢……如果你愿意和我一起去看看…”

魔女不想被他亲吻，用手掌捂住游作的嘴，自己浮在水面换气。但是他忘记手掌是有伤口的，血味让人鱼更加兴奋，彻底勃起的生殖器从生殖腔中探出，像他们共眠的那夜，直挺挺地捅着他，盲目地乱蹭，找不到入口。游作很喜欢了见的血，先是舔，后来忍不住用牙齿咬，他迷恋地舔食，自己的生殖器被对方握住也不知道。

“以这个为代价的话，你接下来的一年里都不能和别人做这样的事情。”魔女贴在他耳边说话。

那是自然的，他怎么会想和别人做这样的事？

很快，肉刃被极其温暖的地方包裹住。了见体内的温度较高，人类的双腿勾在他腰上，双腿交叉地锁着他。但水中是人鱼的世界，交尾的主导权很快是由人鱼在掌握。他有力的尾部和腰胯能凶猛地进攻魔女的身体，他不再啃食魔女的手，而且凑近轻咬对方的脖颈。

身为人鱼的时候，revolver的脖颈就修长到让人向往的境地，果真，咬起来的口感也十分迷人。他边做边亲吻了见的身躯，肆意留下吻痕咬痕。了见的双手攀在他肩上，头一直浮在水面喘气，毕竟这样激烈的快感是需要大量的氧气才能支撑。游作也浮出水面吻他，魔女从他口中尝到血味，不太温顺地与他啃咬接吻，了见咬破游作的嘴唇，更多的血味在口腔中弥漫。游作把他拉进水下做爱，那是人类无法呼吸的环境，只能依靠人鱼来获取氧气。

了见不再咬他，乖乖地张口嘴等待被吻，蓝色的眼睛因为受到海水刺激而变得血丝较多。既可怜又让人想要更用力地占有他。

藤木游作第一次体会到性交到欲仙欲死是什么意味，他的理智被肉欲压倒，失控地在了见体内射精，一次接着一次做爱，太过激烈导致鱼缸里的水不停被溅洒出去。他的生殖器着迷似地不肯软下，肏得鸿上了见都小腹微鼓。以精液来回报给予他勇气之人，是不是有点不太道德呢？游作无法思考这样的问题。

人鱼的性交可以持续很久，但是无间断的勃起做爱还是让游作体力不支，他不是经验丰富的情场高手，不知道应该稍做休息，只一味地埋头努力耕耘，终于在达到至高的快乐后——趴在了见怀里睡着了。

但是阴茎还持续地注射精液。

在这样的交合里，了见搂住他，游作的鱼尾变成双腿，鱼鳃也逐渐消失。

射精终于结束，当那根退出的时候，魔女的后穴甚至无法合拢。将鱼缸的下水口打开，流尽海水后，就抱着人形的藤木游作坐在缸底。由于过度做爱而昏过去的青春期男孩子，还在呢喃着鸿上了见的名字。

「9」无法命名的感情

藤木游作醒过来，看到被自己蹂躏到身上都是咬痕吻痕的魔女，内疚和后悔都无法改变既定事实，他身为野兽的劣性就是这样残暴，“revolver……了见，对不起！我、我不知道自己会这样…我……”

“你从那个时候起就很喜欢‘吃我’，对吧？”revolver说，“直接把食物放进鱼缸里的话，你就不肯吃，我把食物拿在手中，你才肯好好进食。”

被戳破内心私欲的人鱼低下头，他已经是人类的身体，看着自己的裸体，以及做过坏事的软软的阴茎，游作扑簌簌地掉眼泪。人类的身体真好，能够容易的以眼泪表示内心情感。

“那就这样吧，如果没什么事，我就回去了。一年后记得回到海里找我，别死了。”冷淡地说出这些话的鸿上了见，将游作推开，准备出去。

精液顺着他的大腿流下来，在脚边汇聚成一滩。

游作抓住他的脚踝，笨拙地想要表达自己的感情，“我……我想要双腿…是因为想和你一起去看看人类世界。在海底的时候你说你也没有关于未来的打算……所以，如果了见…愿意的话……我想和你一起寻找未来、也想报答你对我的照顾。”

“我不需要你报答，你可以去过你自己的人生。”

“了见，你要回到海底吗？”游作也站起来，与他对视，“那样的话，我也不需要双腿了，我和你一起去海底。”

“你没必要这样，我救你也只不过是顺手而为。去好好享受你自己的生活。”

“不、不、——不是因为你救过我！在陆地的这段时间，还不知道你是了见的时候、我就想和revolver一起体验陆地的景色，我以为你一直待在海底会觉得寂寞…而且，你没有未来的打算的话，我们可以一起找，如果你不想去陆地的话，那我就和你回去……我想和你待在一起、想和你成为朋友………我们…我们已经是朋友了，对吧？我想要的生活就是和revolver待在一起，就像之前那样。很抱歉我没有考虑过你的感受、没能很清楚地向你传达……但，希望你考虑一下、再、再拒绝我。”

魔女没有说话。游作看他湿漉漉的脸庞，鬼使神差地拉着了见的双手，慢慢地靠过去，他不够高，需要稍微仰头才能触碰到鸿上了见的嘴唇。有点冰凉的，带着海水的咸涩的唇。魔女没有推开拒绝他的吻。

好奇怪……现在不需要给了见输送氧气，但是为什么还想继续接吻呢？游作不明白，只是遵循内心的本能，抱紧对方的身体。

最后魔女告诉他，“你对‘朋友’这个词的理解是不正确的。”

「10」情侣、爱人、新婚

南方开春的时候，北方很多地区都还在下雪。游作租住在一个自带温泉池的小别墅里，虽然不是露天的，但是泡温泉时也可以看到后院的雪景。他拥有人类的双腿，却还是喜欢泡在水里。

鸿上了见就方便许多，他是特殊的种族，水体空间足够大时能够变回revolver的样貌，鱼尾在温泉池里翻出水花。revolver的瞳色没有变回金色，发色也不是完全火红色，他撑在游作身上，用泄殖腔做爱的姿态仍然非常优雅。他身为人类时的后穴很狭窄，变回revolver的穴里更会收缩，刻意收紧肌肉时，游作难以抵抗只能泄进去。藤木游作总算知道不可以连续做爱了，就算中间有停歇也不能做太多次。不能做的时候就抱着了见不松手，和爱人溺在一起接吻也极为舒服。

revolver看起来很像人鱼，但是除了鱼鳃，也有可以呼吸空气的肺，身上的细节特征也像人类，总之是介于人类和人鱼之间的美丽物种，有着比人鱼更漂亮的鳞片，也有比人类更细腻的肌肤……也许是仙女吧？游作这么认为。

他们在陆地上慢悠悠地旅行，试过以人类的身体交合，也尝试过很多人类世界的玩法。沿着游作曾经走过的路线，欣赏异国风土人情，游作也带了见去吃那个特别的食物。看了见被汤汁弄湿胸口的样子，真的很可爱。他们白天到处转悠，晚上就在出租屋里打牌、看书、做爱。

相恋后，游作才明白那个词的正确说法是：男朋友。不过他们的关系已不止是情侣了。

是一生的爱人。

「11」终

从此再也没有人见过汉诺魔女，偶有人鱼路过那间海底小屋，发现不知何时已经被收拾一空。后来，据说有人鱼曾在沿海的某个港口看到过他，一艘私人游船上，还带着一个小男生，听说是在度蜜月。被问及是否还会回到海底时，那个小男生就不太高兴地说：

“你看不出魔女的假期还没结束吗。”

END.


End file.
